Wrong Intentions
by Saotome Akane-chan
Summary: Starts off like Cruel Intentions, but leads off to where Sakura, Tomoyo, and lots more of the cast are in China. Well, why is Syaoran saying that Li Syaoran is dead? Who is capturing clow cards in China? Rated PG13 for some language and some adult si
1. Default Chapter

**Wrong Intentions**

**Chapter 1--- **

** **

**Li Syaoran gets in his car and drives to his weekly therepyst.He is jamming to music while driving across town.**

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**"I am so ashamed of myself!Knowing that all I ever thought about was sex," Syaoran said in a very regretful voice."Well that's what we're here to work on," Kaho starts, "it's not your fault you were raised in a dysfunctional family, here, have this," Kaho says, tryingto sound pained while handing a book to Syaoran.**

**"Oh wow! Thank you, I will treasure this…oh, and it's a signature copy!" Syaoran says while Kaho writes on her pad "Bill For Book". Syaoran gets up and hugs Kaho.Kaho notices Syaoran thinking something."What's wrong Syaoran?" Kaho asked."Oh, it's just that you are so attractive and you have killer legs and I would love to photograph them," Syaoran said ashamed.**

**"Mrs. Mizuki," the speaker phone said.**

**"Yes?" Kaho asks detaingling herself from Syaoran.**

**"Your daughter, line 1," the speaker phone informed.**

**"Put her on hold," Kaho commanded.**

**"Is this her?" Syaoran asked while looking at a picture of a young lady.**

**"Yes, that's my Naoko!She's attending Princeton this fall," Kaho informed practically floating.**

**"This is exactly the type of girl I should be with," Syaoran said.Kaho stopped floating.**

**"Yea, well she's a little out of your league," Kaho said disgustedly.**

**"Oh, well o.k. I need to be going," Syaoran said and left.**

**RING! RING!**

**"Moshi Moshi!" Kaho said.**

**"You put me on hold?!" Naoko half asked and yelled.**

**"I'm sorry dear, now what's wrong?" Kaho asked.**

**"There are pictures of me on the internet!" Naoko said crying.She was at the website.It was repeating "You are a slut!"**

**"What kind of pictures?" Kaho asked.**

**"Nude ones," Naoko said.**

**"WHAT?! How could you be so STUPID?!" Kaho spat at her daughter. She had found her way to a chair.**

**"Well, he was just so charming and handsome and said how I had killer legs and he would love to photograph them." Naoko said.Kaho put the phone down silently and ran out of the room.**

**"Mom? Mom?! MOTHER?!" Naoko yelled.**

Author's Notes---

o.k. what did ya think?I know, I know. Bad Akane-chan ::slapping hand:: well sorry if I stole a bit of Cruel Intentions but it is really going to be more CC/CCS when more chapters come out.Well got to go!!


	2. Headmaster's Daughter

**Wrong Intentions**

** **

Chapter 2---- 

Syaoran walks by a trashcan and smirks while he drops the book in the trashcan.

**"Syaoran you little shit I'll get you for this!Do you hear me?!" Kaho yelled.Two security guards walked up."Ma'am, please…," they said."No get off me!" Kaho yelled as she hit them off.**

**"What's her problem?" A very attractive girl said.**

**"I don't know, but it looks like someone needs therapy." Syaoran said.They laughed.**

**"I'm Chiharu," Chiharu said.**

**"Syaoran," Syaoran said.**

**"Would you like to eat lunch?" Syaoran asked.**

**"Sure," Chiharu said.**

**Syaoran and Chiharu held hands as they walked outof the building.**

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**"Sakura hurry up!You are going to miss your plane!" Fujitaka yelled.**

**"Okay, Okay I am ready let's go!" Sakura said with her bags onthe floor, "See you this fall father." With that Sakura kissed her father's check and servants picked up the bags and took them to the limo.**

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**Syaoran parks his car and hops out."Umm… Sir you can't park there, Sir! You can not park there! Sir?!" Terada says.But Syaoran ignores him.**

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**So what do you think? If you want me to keep writing this please send some reviews!!!**


	3. The Bet

Wrong Intentions 

** **

Chapter 3--- 

**"Tomoyo needs a real good school," Sonomi says.**

**"What are the boys like?" Tomoyo asked.**

**"Tomoyo," Sonomi hissed.**

**"That's quite alright Mrs. Daidouji.Well most of them are gentlemen, but we still have the immature groups here," Mei Ling informed.**

**"Yes like the Syaoran fellow, I've heard of his reputation.Did you hear what he did to the nurse?" Sonomi asked not noticing Syaoran had just walked in.**

**"Yes, I hear she'd doing a lot better.HOW ARE YOU MRS. DAIDOUJI?!" Syaoran yells.He looks at Tomoyo her legs were apart.**

**"Nice shirt," Syaoran said.**

**"Yea, my mom got it for me in Australia," Tomoyo said looking atit.**

**"And how are things blooming down under?Blossoming I hope," Syaoran said pervertedly.**

**"Well we really must go," Sonomi said as they got up, "Thank you so much Mei Ling."As soon as Sonomi thought she was outof earshot, "And keep your legs shut Tomoyo this isn't Jamaica!" Sonomi hissed.**

**"What've you been up to?" Mei Ling asked turning to face Syaoran.**

**"I've been at the theripist's ," Syaoran answered.**

**"So how did she like the idea of you screwing her daughter?" Mei Ling asked.**

**"She was ecstatic.But I'm through with that.She was too easy," Syaoran answered.**

**"Why did you do it?" Mei Ling asked.**

**"The bill was too high," Syaoran answered simply.**

**"Oh," Mei Ling said.**

**"Why was Daidouji-sama doing here with that girl?" Syaoran asked.**

**"Oh, that was Tomoyo Daidouji she wants to enroll here," Mei Ling says.**

**"Why were you being so courteous?" Syaoran asked.**

**"You remember my ex-boyfriend, Yamazaki?" Mei Ling asked.**

**"Yes, how could I forget," Syaoran said smiling to himself.**

**"I went through hell to make him happy and guess what?" Mei Ling says.**

**"What?" Syaoran asked.**

**"He goes off and dumps me for some little girl," Mei Ling answers.**

**"Ah, so it was Tomoyo wasn't it?" Syaoran asked.**

**"Exactly, keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Mei Ling says poking her breasts out as she lays down in a chair.**

**"So why are you telling me all of this?" Syaoran asked.**

**"Ah, dear brother," Mei Ling begins as she walked toward Syaoran and teases his bottom lip gently, "That's were you come in."**

**"What's your plan?" Syaoran says not stopping Mei Ling from kissing him again. **

**"Well, I thought you could help me turn her into the biggest tramp on and off campus," Mei Ling says smiling at her genius plan.**

**"That's a little juvenile wouldn't you say?" Syaoran asked.**

**"Not in my eyes," Mei Ling said.**

**"Well, I have a better job," Syaoran said handing Mei Ling a _Seventeen _magazine.**

**"I know all about the menstrual period thank you," Mei Ling said.**

**"Oh shut up and turn to page 64," Syaoran says crawling down Mei Ling's shirt.**

**"She looks familiar doesn't she," Mei Ling says thoughtfully.**

**"Yeah, she does," Syaoran says, "but, I guess it's from looking at the page so much."**

**"Well, what does this have to do with anything?" Mei Ling asks.**

**"Just read it," Syaoran asks.**

**"Why I Want to Wait Till Marriage," Mei Ling says huskily as she feels his hand on her breast.**

**"Well, let me see," Syaoran says grabbing it from her and walking away.**

**"I love my parents, blah blah blah, ah she has a boyfriend named Omi, who understands," Syaoran says rolling his eyes.**

**"Omi's a fag," Mei Ling says.**

**"Well, I'm gonna screw her," Syaoran says.**

**"Sorry to break your heart Romeo, but she's in Japan," Mei Ling says. **

**"Not exactly, her father just accepted the new headmaster's job," Syaoran said smirking.**

**"Even this is out of your league Syaoran," Mei Ling said.**

**"Care to make a wager?" Syaoran asked.**

**"Sure, if I win I get your beautiful roadster and if I win you can have what you've been fantasizing about since our parent's got married," Mei Ling said.**

**"Be more specific," Syaoran asked.**

**"To get some from me," Mei Ling says.Syaoran's eyebrows shot up.As he thinks about this little wager.**

**"Deal," Syaoran says as they shake hands.Mei Ling smiled knowing exactly what she had done.**

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES---**

**Hey!!Thank you so much for reviewing!! I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!!**


	4. Clow Cards?

**Wrong Intentions**

** **

Chapter 4---- 

**Sakura and Yelan talk as they ride on horses to the house.**

**"You have a lovely estate," Sakura said.**

**"Why thank you dear," Yelan says.When she heard a gunshot, "Ah, Syaoran must be home, come let's go see him."**

**"Mom," Syaoran said in his fakest voice.**

**"Hi honey!" Yelan says, "this is Sakura, she'll be staying with us for awhile."**

**Kami, she looks so familiar. Syaoran thought.**

**"Mom, why don't you go make some of that excellent tea?Don't worry I'll show Sakura-sama around," Syaoran said.Yelanruns to her little go cart and drives to the house. **

**"Come on, lots to see, lots to see," Syaoran said while grabbing Sakura's hand.**

**This feels so familiar they both thought.**

**"I liked your story in the magazine but how can you judge somethingyou have never experienced?" Syaoran asked.**

**"Well, I haven't heard a complaint yet but I feel that it is something that should only be felt when your married," Sakura argued.**

**"So why are you here instead of Japan?" Syaoran asked trying to change the subject.**

**"My father has accepted the headmaster's job at Manchester,"Sakura informed. "But I am really happy about moving here.Oh and Syaoran, I have heard of your reputation."**

**"Why are you happy?And what have you heard?" Syaoran asked.**

**"Well, I am happy because a boy I use to like moved here, and my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji just moved here. Then I heard you promise girls the world to get them in bed," Sakura said.**

**"Who told you that?" Syaoran said with a hurt expression.**

**"I can't say," Sakura said dryly.**

**"Well who are you looking for?" Syaoran asked curiously.**

**"Li Syaoran, why?" Sakura asked. Syaoran's eyes widened with his name being said. How does she know my name and not now it is me?**

**"Well he's dead," Syaoran lied.Sakura was shocked. Is he really dead? No!! He can't be! Sakura thought starting to sob.**

**"Well, I better go," she says and she runs off before he could stop her.Right before she reaches the door she senses a clow card. Can it be? Could they actually be in Hong Kong?That would mean that Syaoran is alive!! Sakura thought.She was mentally jumping with glee.**

**"Well, it's a good thing I still wear this," Sakura said grabbing her necklace.Sakura runs to wherever her senses take her.**

**I sense a clow card Syaoran thought. I better go get the lasin board he starts to run towards his car.**

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**At the park….**

**"Windy! Release and Dispel!" Sakura yelled.A shadowy figure was being attacked."Windy return! Return to your power confined! Shadow card!" Sakura yelled as two cards flew towards her.**

**"Who are you?" Syaoran asked a girl with a pink and black cat outfit with a pink mask on.**

**"I am a CardCaptor, who are you?" Sakura asked a boy that looked kind of like Yelan's Syaoran with same outfit her Syaoran wore and he had a green mask.**

**"I am clow reed's descendant," Syaoran said."Give me the card," Syaoran demanded.**

**"No! Are you related to Li Syaoran? Or do you know were he is? Sakura asked pleadingly.**

**"Yes I know him.Why?How doyou know him?" Syaoran asked curiously.**

**"He is an old friend.We used to go to school together in the 8 years ago," Sakura answered."I've got to go.Fly card! Release and Dispel!" Sakura waved bye and flew away.No one could see her tears as she flew back to Yelan's. Is that my Kinomoto Sakura?The one I had to leave to turn into this pedophile? Syaoran thought ashamed.**

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES---**

**Hey ppl!! Please R&R! I hope you like this story!! **


	5. The Present

Wrong Intentions 

** **

Chapter 5--- 

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**Yukito got up to see Syaoran at his door.**

**"Hello Syaoran," Yukito said smiling, "What bring's you here?"**

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**"So you think it is Touya telling Sakura this stuff?" Yukito asked.Syaoran just nodded his head.**

**"Well, Touya is coming over later tonight at midnight.The door will be unlocked," Yukito said.Syaoran nodded and handed Yukito some money.Syaoran walked out and got in his car.I wonder who that girl was?She had the same pink aura as Sakura's but this mystery girl's was stronger.Syaoran thought as he drove off.**

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**:I didn't hear you leave,wonderin' how am I still here: Sakura looked up from her wet pillow.Her face was red and puffy from crying.Who is playing that music? :And I don't want to move a thing,it my change my memory,oh I am what I am,I'll do what I want,but I won't hide: I like this song Sakura got up and walked to the pool. She saw Syaoran sitting down.Sakura walked up to him and sat down. **

**"Nice music huh?" Syaoran asked.**

**"Yea," Sakura said.Syaoran saw the same pink aura as the girl in the park.**

**"I got you something," Syaoran said. He held up a bag."Go get changed," Syaoran said. Sakura took the bag and headed back to to her room.**

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**Sakura stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out three things.1) An exact repluca of her old bathing suit.2) A suit that looked like one ofher old cardcoptoring suits.3) It was……. "Kero-chan!!" Sakura said happily.**

**"Hey Sakura," Kero said, "I got to go look for the gaki to help you look for the clow cards.Bye!"Kero flew out the window.Sakura stood there shocked.**

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**Syaoran was washing himself off before he got in the pool. :So you're with her and not with me,I hope she's sweet and so pretty,I hear she cooks delightfully,a little angel beside you:Sakura walked in and saw him. He turned around and saw her."Could you turn around for a sec," Syaoran said.Sakura couldn't find her voice so she nodded and quickly turned around.:So you're with her and not with me,oh how lucky one man can be,I hear she's smart and clean,oh how lovely when you're Homecoming Queen,oh how lovely it must be:Syaoran put on his swimming trunks and got in the pool."Are you getting in?" Syaoran asked.She nodded her head and stepped into the pool. :When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me,and when she lays in your warm arm's, don't think of me,so your with her, and not with me, I know she spreads sweet honey,in fact your best friend, I heard he spent, last night with her,now how do you feel:**

**Syaoran walked up to her."I have an idea, let's have a race," Syaoran said.Sakura walked to the wall followed by Syaoran.**

**"Ready! Set! Go!" Syaoran yelled they both swam as fast as they could. :When you see, her sweet smile baby,don't think of me,when she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me,and it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me,does it bother you now all the mess I made,does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear,does it bother you know all the angry games we played,does it bother you now that I'm not there,when you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me: Sakura came up and touched the wall. :When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me,oh it's too late oh it's too bad, don't think of me:Syaoran popped up and touched the wall. Wow! The only person who could ever beat me was Kinomoto Sakura. Syaoran thought. This is defenetly my Kinomoto Sakura, my Card Mistress.He swims like Li Syaoran. Sakura thought. I pray what Syaoran said wasn't true. :Oh it's too late, oh it's too bad don't think of me:**

**"Well, you won!" Syaoran said.Just then they both felt a clow card. not another one!! they both thought.**

**"I have to go it's getting late!" They both said jumping out of the pool and racing to their rooms.**

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES---**

**Hey ppl! Please R&R! Flames are even welcome! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!The music was 1) Here With Me by Dido2)Don't Think Of Me by Dido**


End file.
